The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysocephalum plant, botanically known as Chrysocephalum apiculatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flochryel’.
The new Chrysocephalum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and long-flowering Chrysocephalum cultivars with numerous and attractive flowers.
The new Chrysocephalum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia in 2000, of a proprietary selection of Chrysocephalum apiculatum identified as code number 02-104, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysocephalum apiculatum identified as code number 02-083, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysocephalum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysocephalum by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysocephalum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.